el rostro de la muerte
by eunice giorguli
Summary: Las búsqueda de un vampiro por el misterio de la muerte, al mismo tiempo refuerza todo su poder el conocimiento para logras la venganza de su clan.


-¿Por qué será que cuando uno se presente ante el príncipe debe dar una breve reseña de su vida? Pensó el monstruo mientras ponía una rodilla en el piso en señal de respeto.

Me presento ante usted su Honorable Majestad, mi nombre es Fedón, el motivo de mi presencia es adquirir el permiso para que usted, Señor, me permita residir en su ciudad por un tiempo.

El tono y el énfasis del vampiro era el adecuado, para mostrar sinceridad, respeto y alagar al Cainita sin caer en servilismos.

¿Cuánto tiempo? Por favor disculpe usted mi atrevimiento pero no puedo decirle con certeza cuanto tiempo. Soy médico forense, y le entrego estos servicios a usted al igual que los de mis sirvientes, si desea o necesita una persona en este campo.

Nací en Kárpathos, una pequeña isla al noreste de Creta. Mi padre era médico de un reconocido hospital en aquella época, mi madre Elena murió al nacer yo, por tanto fui hijo único pues mi padre no volvió a casarse. Ingresé a medicina en la universidad de Atenas.

¿Mi Sire? Mi Sire es Orfeo Paýgos, tal vez no haya usted oído hablar de él, pero es un gran Vástago, muchos le deben favores como usted sabrá cada Samedi tiene que abrirse paso solo y en muchas ocasiones el rechazo de los demás casi llega a ser obstáculo…. casi. Pero si uno de detuviera por esto, nadie tendría muchas cosas que hacer en este mundo. Como le iba diciendo él es muy respetado, también él es griego, aprendí mucho de él, y le estoy agradecido.

El motivo que me trae a esta ciudad es: que deseo conocer la cultura y las costumbres de esta región. Respeto a la camarilla, la mascarada y no deseo causarle problemas a nadie y por supuesto a usted Alteza. La mayor parte de mi tiempo lo invierto en estudiar, cuando he visitado otras ciudades hago algunas averiguaciones, actas e investigaciones de ciertas defunciones por cargos de la primogenitura y el príncipe, en una ocasión fui solicitado por un Sheriff como guarda espaldas pero mi tiempo en la ciudad terminó y tuve que retirarme.

Esa cuestión inquieta a todo el mundo; donde se crea la línea de sangre Samedi, bueno lo que puedo yo decirle es: que aún para nosotros a veces se presenta como un Enigma, en realidad todos mis estudios se encuentran encaminados hacia el respecto y unas cuantas cosas más: Nigromancia, Mortís y Deimos y con sus las respectivas sendas.

Si, su Majestad, vengo acompañado de dos sirvientes, ellos son de mucha ayuda a mis investigaciones y nos encontramos complacientes en estar a sus órdenes Señor Mío.

Gracias, por considerar mi petición su Alteza, le estoy muy agradecido al haberme brindado casa y lugar de trabajo, con su permiso me retiro esperando pronto verle en el Eliseo.

¡Saulo! Vámonos el príncipe nos ha otorgado un lugar para quedarnos, mejor así, no tendremos que andar buscando por todos lados un lugar para residir. Quiere que el tiempo que nos quedemos en la ciudad atendamos algunos asuntos relacionados con las muertes que no pueden a veces justificarse o bien algunas investigaciones. Dile a Aurelio que traiga la camioneta, no puedo salir por la puerta principal.

Al exterior del antro el aire era gélido, sin embargo el fiambre se acomodó su cazadora por costumbre y no por que éste le afectara. Tomó el borsalino y se tapó la negra y lacia cabellera al tiempo que se la echaba hacia atrás. Después de este gesto pensó para sí: - Cuanto aire, y qué frío hace, ya no para mí sino para ellos. ¿Por que será que cuando uno se presenta ante el príncipe tiene que dar una breve explicación de su vida?

La verdad es que hay cosas que es mejor no decir. (suspiró lentamente) Mi querida Grecia cuando vuelva seré diferente al que viste partir de tus templos, regresaré cuando mi clan se haya fortalecido, cuando los Giovanni hayan pagado por la purga a los Capadocios pero antes debo aprender, aprender mucho. (silencio breve, como un suspiro) Bueno de alguna manera deben de aprender que los experimentos no se hacen, no de esa forma, como los errores que se han tenido a lo largo de la historia. Mi amada Julieta, si no hubieras muerto….

Una julia blanca dio vuelta en la esquina de la calle adoquinada. Se detuvo frente a la puerta trasera del bar, dos hombres iban al frente, uno de ellos, el copiloto desendió y abrió la puerta de la parte trasera para que su amo pudiera subir. El que iba manejando era demasiado pálido, con los ojos hundidos y muy delgado en resumen su aspecto era cadavérico, mientras que el que había descendido del auto era un personaje normal, a simple vista.

-Gracias Saulo.- dijo el vástago a su sirviente.

El vampiro se subió en la parte trasera del viejo automóvil, su reflejo en el retrovisor era el de un cadáver en un alto grado de descomposición, un par de caninos superiores asomaban debajo de los pútridos labios. Fedón evitó ver su imagen en el espejo tal como había hecho hacía 364 años. Unas pálidas pupilas buscaron recuerdos en el vacío de la noche. Y continúo con su dialogo interno.

-Si Julieta, aún recuerdo, cuando te conocí apenas éramos unos niños, tu mirabas el mar, mientras yo te miraba, mi pelota y tú, eran lo mejor que tenía en aquellos días infantiles. ¿Recuerdas? Que cuando comenzaban mis clases el tiempo lo pasaba en Creta y contaba los días para volver a Kárpatos y verte nuevamente, y a si los días pasaron y pasaron rápido, y se hicieron años sin darnos cuenta. ¡Cómo te amé! Aún te amo Julieta. –tras una pausa donde rememoró el rostro de su amada, su aroma y su tacto continuó con su plática.- Tuve que ausentarme mucho tiempo mientras estudiaba la carrera, cuando volví tu cabello de fuego había crecido y tu también, y te propuse matrimonio, yo un médico y tú la hija de un artesano, curiosamente nadie se opuso a la unión, y a si te hice mi esposa. En esos días el laboratorio que había puesto iba bien, mi papá se había retirado, dejándome su trabajo. Tú en mi casa y nada podía ir mal. El clima cálido del mediterráneo te dio la noticia de ser madre y de nuevo pasaron los días, pasaron muchos días; cinco años para ser exactos.

Pero en esta vida todo tiene su final, no hay nada que se pueda hacer para que la muerte no llegue. La Biblia dice que nadie muere en la víspera…. y ¿sabes? es verdad. ¡Valla que si sabrás tú de eso! Te moriste a causa de una pulmonía, y Páris te acompaño en tu tumba. Aún recuerdo aquel día, hacía calor, el ruido del mar me acompañaba mientras veía cómo el sepulturero les echaba la tierra a sus ataúdes.

El vampiro hizo una pausa, se miró la mano derecha mientras la cerraba, observó sus largas uñas, los dedos con carne putrefacta.- He cambiado Julieta, mi amada. Es curioso, tantos años ha de esto y aún sigo sintiendo ese dolor, y aún te amo al igual que aquellos días de calor junto al mar. No ha habido noche que no te cuente la misma historia. ¿Estas aburrida? Páris ¿cómo está? Era apenas un niño, aún me duele recordar su carita congestionada, fría y azulada. -Hacía más de tres siglos este recuerdo hubiera arrancado lágrimas y furia, pero ahora las únicas lágrimas que el vampiro podía llorar eran de sangre y sin embargo, estas no mancharon su alterada faz.

-Dime ¿qué pensaste cuando aquella noche yo desesperado tomé de un químico para conservar cuerpos? ¿Te alegraste o te entristeciste al ver que decidí morir? Aún sigo sin entender ¿Para qué la gran brecha entre la vida y la muerte?-

Una patrulla se emparejó a la camioneta y el copiloto hizo señas al conductor del vehículo blanco para que se detuvieran. Una vez que se detuvieron sobre el boulevard, ambos patrulleros se acercaron cada uno por un flanco de la camioneta.

-Buenas noches.- dijo un policía de gran bigote negro, que se había acercado al piloto.

Aurelio, giró su cabeza sin responder al saludo y solamente se limitó a devolver una amplia sonrisa, al verla el azul quedó paralizado al distinguir, las encías contraídas, largos dientes y unos labios resecos, ojos hundidos y de un tono amarillento, la piel de la cara estaba vieja aunque sin marcas de la edad, con los pómulos marcados y mechas canosas en su cabello. El cuello estaba fuertemente marcado por las venas y la tráquea.

-¡Debería estar muerto!.- pensó el guardia al verlo.

-¿En que le podemos servir oficial?- preguntó Saulo, agachándose un poco para estar a la vista de éste.

-Necesitamos que desciendan y nos abran la camioneta.-

Aurelio dijo unas rápidas palabras en griego a Saulo, y ambos descendieron del auto.

Las luces del cine sobresalían al otro lado de la avenida, una tienda de vestidos de novia junto a éste atraía la atención de varias mujeres que se encontraban junto a una multitud de adolescentes esperando entrar al cine mientras ligaban, criticaban y platicaban banalidades. Los carros pasaban rápidamente en ambos sentidos del boulevard. Todo esto sucedía frente a una gasolinera, mientras el viento de enero hacía que todos estuvieran cubiertos con una chamarra.

Cuando el goul de aspecto humano abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta, los vigilantes vieron una caja bacía salvo por un hombre sentado en un delgado asiento. El individuo se agachó y camino hacia fuera. Una vez en el exterior los policías solo pudieron ver a un joven entrado en la veintena, de tez tostada y ojos color miel, bastante atractivo.

-Buenas noches.- dijo este. -¿En qué puedo servirles?-

-Necesitamos su identificación.- dijo el hombre del bigote, mientras que el otro subía a la julia para revisarla por dentro.

Fedón se puso de espalda a la puerta derecha, de modo que ningún servidor o cliente de la gasolinera pudiera verlo. Se levantó el sombrero y viendo directamente al del mostacho. El hombre vio como el apuesto rostro del vampiro, tomaba un color oscuro mientras se retraía, como el rostro de cualquier cadáver. Los ojos se sobresaltaron y perdieron los parpados, la nariz perdió cartílago dejando al descubierto un tabique que apenas cubierto a la mitad por retazos de piel. La mejilla izquierda perdió piel dejando los dientes al descubierto, un par de colmillos superiores crecieron y se asomaron por debajo de un labio superior retraído, los tendones de la boca quedaron al aire junto con los del cuello, la tráquea solo estaba cubierta por hilos de carne.

El patrullero dio dos pasos atrás, de su boca no escapó ningún sonido aunque estaba abierta para gritar. Sin más se desplomó de espaldas preso de un ataque cardiaco.

El ruido del cuerpo contra el pavimento hizo que el compañero del fallecido, volteara. Rápidamente bajó de la camioneta.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado!- preguntó asustado al ver a su colega caído.

El vampiro estaba sobre el cadáver, se levantó suavemente y se dirigió al policía con su rostro en perfecto estado. -Está muerto. No es necesario que llame a una ambulancia, no solucionará las cosas.-

El policía miro a su igual y después al vástago repetidas veces sin saber que hacer. Fedón metió una mano a su cazadora y sacó una identificación, la cual le extendió al elemento de seguridad.

-INTERPOL.- fue lo único que masculló el sujeto al leer la identificación.

-Llame a un forense para que levante el acta.- al decir esto el fiambre levantó la mano para tomar su identificación.

-Usted ¿es médico?-

-Si.-

-¡Haga algo!-

-Soy médico forense, y le digo que su amigo está muerto. No puedo levantar el acta por que no estoy registrado. Llame a un médico.-

El policía corrió a la patrulla para hacer la llamada. Aurelio se subió a la camioneta. Diez minutos después había llegado el forense, tres patrullas más, una ambulancia, la mitad de los trabajadores de la gasolinera, una decena de adolescentes que prefirieron ver el chisme a una película, y uno que otro transeúnte.


End file.
